1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having an improved safety apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter makes only the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. The low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while the high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed, and is constituted by a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to use it to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, for example, motors such as for electric vehicles.
In addition, a large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed of cylindrical and angular shapes.
If overcurrent flows through the rechargeable battery having a case that is made of material such as metal, the temperature of the rechargeable battery increases so that the rechargeable battery may be exploded or fired.